kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Magician
Spain France (anime) |classification = Zangyaku Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 600,000 |tag_team(s) = Blood Illusions (Skull Bozu) |trademark_technique(s) = Playing Card Attack (トランプ攻撃, Toranpu Kōgeki), Dangerous Weapon Attack |family = Devil Mage (Father) |japanese_voice = Masaharu Sato |anime = Episode 23A |manga = Chapter 63 }} A young fighter from the World Superman Federation. About Devil Magician was a young fighter in the World Superman Federation who was discovered by Skull Bozu, whom teamed up with him to form the Blood Illusions. His specialty is weapon use and he hides several throughout his body, including a knife hidden in his left arm. Devil Magician first makes his appearance during Kinnikuman's infiltration of the WSF at the entrance test, which consisted of taking the heads of famous chojin. He gains entry into the Federation by displaying the head of Handsome Raceman. When the Tag-Tournament to decide which Chojin league controls America is announced, Devil is selected as Skull Bozu's tag partner. 'Story' Skull Bozu reveals the entrance test for the WSF 'is brutal as it is designed for Brutal Chojin, and that to pass one must decapitate their opponent. Kinnikuman: Chapter 63 Devil Magician manages to behead the former champion: Handsome Raceman. After God Von Erich announces a new tag-team tournament, Devil Magician teams up with Skull Bozu to form the Blood Illusions. Kinnikuman: Chapter 69 They train in Las Vegas, below the WSF headquarters, and only Devil Magician is able to withstand Skull Bozu's sparring, which is what grants him status as partner on his team. They enter the tournament opening event to "Night on Bald Mountain", They enter in black robes to "Night on Bald Mountain", as Sheik Seijin tells them to kill their opponents. Devil Magician declares the match has begun, as he throws Kinnikuman from the ring and Skull Bozu attacks Jean Steamboard. Kinnikuman: Chapter 70 Their first official match is against the Rugged Brothers, and Devil Magician knocks Iwao so hard that he gets stuck within the stadium ceiling. Kinnikuman: Chapter 73 Skull Bozu and Devil Magician then work together to rip off the Black Shadow's arms, before using the "8 Defence". This dismembers the Black Shadows, and Devil Magician tosses his head towards The Emperors in a threat of what is to come. After taking a helicopter to their next match, they train for their next match in the Century Plaza. Kinnikuman: Chapter 74 They enter their next match to the "Funeral March", as they compete against The Emperors, and Devil Magician appears uncertain, as Skull Bozu reminds him not to be weak. Kinnikuman: Chapter 75 Jean Steamboard uses a side-suplex to knock Devil Magician into a fall, but Devil Magician jumps back before the count of one, and Beauty Rhodes throws him to the ropes. Kinnikuman: Chapter 76 They follow with a Double Punch, an Aeroplane Smash, and a Bear Hug. Skull Bozu throws Devil Magician a bottle, which he uses to smash Beauty Rhodes on the head, so that he can break free from their holds. It is revealed the contents were gasoline, and Skull Bozu breathes fire over him, as Devil Magician throws a dagger at Jean Steamboard. Edith Harrison declares they surrender. Terryman enters the ring to stop them, but they remove his prosthetic leg. After attacking him and Meat Alexandria, they leave the ring covered in blood and the four other men brutally injured. The final match of the Blood Illusions, is against The Machineguns. Kinnikuman: Chapter 78 Devil Magician starts by throwing cards at Kinnikuman and Terryman, before diving at them with a dagger, but Ramenman stops him and forces him to play by the rules. Skull Bozu attacks next, using his Hedgehog Move, where his body - except his head - erupts into spikes. Kinnikuman manages to defend, and stabs Skull Bozu's head with his own spikes. Kinnikuman then uses a Drop Kick on Skull Bozu, while Terryman uses the Brain Buster on Devil Magician. They follow with a series of other wrestler's signature moves. Iwao then steals Terry's leg. Terryman - distracted by the abuse of a child - is showered in a flurry of punches by Skull Bozu. Kinnikuman: Chapter 79 Skull Bozu proceeds to throw him out of the ring, but - on retrieving his leg - Terryman uses a Calf Branding against Skull Bozu, which results in a knock-out and thus secures their victory. The Machineguns win and Blood Illusions are not seen again. Anime Changes He briefly appears in the anime and is said to be a magician from France (as opposed to Spain). 'Career Record ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) * O Handsome Raceman (Decapitation) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag Team) *O Rugged Brothers (Figure 8 Hold) *O The Emperors *X The Machineguns (Calf Branding) *X The Chojin Master/Student Combo (Double German Suplex Hold) 'Gallery' Devil_Magician.png Magician-anime.png Trivia * Submitted by: 'Masashi Maegawa 'References ja:デビル・マジシャン Category:Zangyaku Chojin Category:Characters from Spain Category:WSF